Camdenites (Part 1)
Camdenites (Part 1) is the twenty first episode of Season 3 of My Name Is Earl, and the 68th episode overall. When Earl can't get along with Billie, he tries to find the reason Karma brought the two together, so he continues to work on the list. He finds out that working on the list, especially on items where he pissed off a girl, helps to change Billie's behavior to the better. Episode guide Earl was unhappy that Billie had joined him and Randy at the Motel; suddenly understanding the phrase "Three's a Crowd". She even made Randy move out of the room and sleep outside. Earl tried to find a reason for why karma brought him and Billie together, but he could not understand why his coma fantasy of Billie was so different to her reality. Earl went to see Darnell in their sideways trailer to talk to him about Billie. He suggesting writing everything down that Billie did wrong. Meanwhile, Randy was being tortured by Billie. Earl decided to seek out Kenny , who gave some suggestions that did not pan out. He then though to speak to his mother, Kay, but she got distracted by the color of new drapes she wanted to put up in the house. Earl considered speaking to his father about the marriage, but she said he was working late. Earl realised his father did this often, and decided to do that himself; stay away from Billie. Earl decided to help Joy flip her trailer, and with the help of many of Camden County's finest, he managed to do just that. Billie called soon after and began to rebuke Earl for being away. He said that he couldn't see her right now, and hung up, working out that he had to do something else on The List to stay away from her. He found Didi's leg and realised that karma wanted him to make up for #86; Stole a car from a one-legged girl. Earl went to see Didi at her place of work, the donut shop, and explained about the List. She said he could make it up to her by hopping around for a whole day on one leg. He tried, and realised how hard it was, understanding now what he had done to her. She was pleased that Earl now understood, and told him to cross her off the List. When he got home, Billie was a lot nicer to him, she even gave that same up lifting kiss to her husband with her one leg stands up like it happened in his TV sitcom- styled coma state, and Earl understood that if he made things up to all the women he has wronged over the years, he would have a much better relationship with Billie. He then remember #204: "Seduced seven virgins", and concluded that if he crossed that item off his List, then he and Billie would have a perfect relationship. Notes * This marks the final appearance of Electrolarynx Guy. * Donny Jones is crediting as being in this episode, but it is not clear when he appears. Flashbacks * Earl's father is absent in many scenes from Earl's childhood. * The often used shot of Didi the one legged girl shooting after Earl is again seen. List * Crossed off in this episode **- #86 Stole a car from one legged girl. * Introducted in this episode **- #204 Seduced seven virgins. **- #275 Never bought Randy a Ferrari. (Added by Randy when Earl was in a coma) **- #276 Never told chicks Randy was a fighter pilot. (Added by Randy when Earl was in a coma) **- Randy also admits to adding 48 other items to the List while Earl was in a coma. However it can be assumed that Earl disregards all these items. Featured music * "Country Roads" sung by Alyssa Milano (Billie sings in the shower) * "Sell Out" by Reel Big Fish (Billie tortures Randy) * "I Know A Little" by Lynyrd Skynyrd (Earl visits his mother for advice) * "Jingle Bells" (Earl's mom sings as they are about to go caroling) * "The House Is Rockin'" by Stevie Ray Vaughan & Double Trouble ''(flipping the trailer back) * "Get On The Good Foot" by ''James Brown (One legged Earl) Memorable quotes * Earl Hickey: Hey, Catalina. When I saw you at Club Chubby at Christmas I was a pig, right? And I slapped your butt cheek? * Catalina: Yeah! Hard enough to leave a mark. When Santa came I couldn't even sit on his lap, and he's a BIG tipper! * Didi: I want you to hop a mile in my shoe. * Randy Hickey: Sometimes I wish Karma could talk. It'd take a lot of guesswork out of what we do. Cast Starring * Jason Lee as Earl Hickey * Ethan Suplee as Randy Hickey * Jaime Pressly as Joy Turner * Nadine Velazquez as Catalina * Eddie Steeples as Darnell Turner Recurring * Alyssa Milano as Billie Cunningham * Nancy Lenehan as Kay Hickey * Gregg Binkley as Kenny James * Abdoulaye N'Gom as Nescobar-A-Lop-Lop * Timothy Stack as Tim Stack * Bill Suplee as Willie * Tracy Ashton as Didi * Noah Crawford as Young Earl Guest starring * Mike O'Malley as Officer Stuart Daniels * Jim Lau as Chinese Man * Jack Axelrod as Electrolarynx Guy * Ryan Armstrong as Young Randy Category:Episodes 321